This invention relates to a portable corral assembly and method for transporting same.
Portable corrals have been utilized and usually are comprised of a plurality of corral members or gate members which are fastened in end-to-end relationship to form an enclosed corral. These corral members and gate members are often heavy, and transporting them is a difficult and cumbersome task.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable corral assembly and method for transporting same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a corral assembly which can be quickly and easily mounted to the three point hitch of a tractor or to the lifting arms of an end loader for transporting.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a portable corral assembly and method for transporting same which is simple and economical in construction and easy to use.